Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls
by Katize Luka
Summary: Life on Earth has changed as we know it. Music and any form of art has become illegal, and the Vocaloids are on the run to prevent from going jail. But will they be able to prevent their feelings from getting in the way? And how will the new girl help love prevail?
1. Prologue: Forever on the Run

**Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls**

Life on Earth has changed as we know it. Music and any form of art has become illegal, and the Vocaloids are on the run to prevent from going jail. But will they be able to prevent their feelings from getting in the way? And how will the new girl help love prevail?

* * *

Prologue: Forever on the Run

A young girl with long, cherry red hair and matching, lifeless eyes stares at an empty chair in the middle of a grey, boring room. She has on a dress that is white and goes to the middle of her thigh and cherry red and navy blue touches everywhere including her boots, gloves, and headphones. A loose piece of hairs pops up into a simple C shape on the top of her head. An annoyed man walks up behind her and fixes it, only to have it pop back into place.

"Is she ready yet?" a young woman asks, stepping forward.

"Not yet," the man replies. "We still have to charge her with the 100 years battery."

"Furukawa Miki," the woman strokes her perfectly manicured finger down the length of the girl's chin. "You will teach the world that music is important. And more importantly, you will teach my children how to love and how to save themselves. They are in grave danger, and you will save them."

"Lola," a voice calls. the woman turns and runs to the arms of the man calling her name. "This is the last child you are taking, correct? It is cruel to take them from their parents and change them into robots."

"Leon, dear, they are not _robots_, they are humans with a program injected into their brain. People love it when they sing!" Lola replies.

"Do you know why music and such became illegal?" a new voice asked. "Because people started to recognize the Vocaloids. Put the pieces together. They wanted it to stop, and so it became illegal. By stealing Amika Hashimoto from her home, you are causing more disruption! People are going crazy trying to figure out if these creations of yours are their children who have been missing for so long!"

"Miriam, calm down. Their features are completely changed, and the only reason people changed the law is because people are stupid and crazy and the authorities think taking away music is the only way to make less people stupid and crazy." Lola replied, stroking the face of her creation again.

"And the fact that you did it to Kaito and Meiko, our own family, is even worse! They don't remember anything about themselves whatsoever!" Leon screamed. He grabbed his hair and pulled it as he walked back to the Master's area. Miriam followed him.

"Hey you!" Lola called to the man behind the newest Vocaloid. "Go charge her up and then bring her back here immediately after. GO!"

The man nodded, and then dragged her away to a side door that led to a long hallway with a bunch of rooms and another hallway at the end. Lola smiles and then goes to sit in the empty chair. Ah, it feels so good to be in charge!

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

Luka Megurine sits huddled in the dank corner of a smelly warehouse, her face buried in Lily Masuda's shoulder. Around her, Neru Akita, Rin Kagamine, Megumi Poid, Haku Yowane, Teto Kasane, Gakupo Kamui, Kaito Shion, Oliver Jones and Len Kagamine sit huddled in separate corners, all staying away from the door and one window. All of them are sobbing quietly, and watching for a sign of something, anything.

"We're all gonna die! All of us are gonna die!" Len suddenly burst out. Rin quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh! Len, it's okay. Everything is gonna be okay. We're all gonna be fine." Rin whispered reassuringly.

"We have to leave, soon," Lily whispers in Luka's ears.

"What? Why?"

"Because Len just burst out, really loudly, and we could be caught any second!" Lily rage-whispers.

"Okay, we _need _to move, but where would we go?" Luka questions again.

"The second mansion," Lilt replies, as though it were obvious.

"What? Are you insane? That's in the middle of... the mountains!" Luka exclaims, realizing at the end of her sentence she was being too loud and started lying.

"Exactly!" Lily hisses. "No one will think to look in the 'mountains'."

"So let's go!" Gakupo jumps up, startling Len and nearly knocking over Kaito.

"Lily'll go first, everyone else follow her, and I'll go last," Luka says, not bothering to lower her voice. If there were people out there, they would have struck already.

"If we get separated, keep heading towards the second mansion. Everyone knows it's in the Andes Mountains, right?" Lily asks loudly, maybe too loudly, and shakes her head. "Not in YOKOTE, or Tokyo, or any other city in the world, the Andes Mountains. Try to avoid cities and we have 30 cars across the lot that we can use."

"GOT IT!" everyone cheers. Lily nods and sneaks outside. Slowly, everyone follows until it's just Luka and Kaito. Finally, they both slip out into the cool night air.

Suddenly, Luka feels hands slither around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. "I got her!" a voice yells in her ear.

"Run! RUN!" Luka starts screaming, struggling to escape successfully, and all the Vocaloids scatter off into different directions, trying to escape the fate that was surely in their hands at this point. Brightly coloured hair flashing beneath black and brown hoods escaped into the darkness of the night.

A cop suddenly slumped to the ground with a thud. The other cops looked around but saw nothing. Then slowly, they all fell unconscious as something hit them hard in the back of the head. When all the cops were out, a tall man stood in the centre of the rough circle shape with a piece of a metal pipe in one hand.

"That'll keep 'em down for a while," the man said. He turned to stare after the direction one of the Vocaloids took, then he stepped into the shadows and vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 1: The Cherry Girl

**Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls**

Life on Earth has changed as we know it. Music and any form of art has become illegal, and the Vocaloids are on the run to prevent from going jail. But will they be able to prevent their feelings from getting in the way? And how will the new girl help love prevail?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cherry Girl

Luka runs and runs, away from that place, not caring that her hood had fallen back and her long pink hair is streaming out behind her. At some point, she will have to stop and start making her way to the 2nd mansion in the last place anybody would look, Yokote, but for now, she will run until she finds a good enough hiding spot.

Ahead of the pink-headed girl, a beautiful red-head started walking across the street. She turned, saw the Vocaloid woman sprinting towards her, and froze, unable to move. Unable to stop in time, Luka crashed right into the girl.

Cursing under her breath, Luka stood up and started to move away again, but the red-head grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" the girl whispered. "You look… familiar."

"Look, I don't have time for this right now. I'm kind of in a rush, so if you could let me go…" The sound of sirens sounded in the distance, and Luka started to pull away.

"Uh! I know! You're that Vocaloid, Megurine Luka!" the girl exclaimed quietly.

"You can't tell anybody!" Luka's eyes widened. The sirens were getting closer.

"It's okay. I'm a Vocaloid too!" When Luka frowned, the girl continued. "Furukawa Miki. I'm the new Vocaloid! Plus, that law is totally stupid."

"Well, if you're a Vocaloid, then you should also be in hiding!" Luka finally pulled free and started running again.

"Wait!" Miki called, sprinting to catch up. "Can I come with you?"

"If you can keep up," Luka replied.

"'Kay, thanks!" Miki could tell that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

"Do you _like _anybody?" Miki asked. Luka glanced down at the 15-year-old, and blushed the colour of the red-heads hair.

"What would you know about that?" Luka asked, looking away.

"I've a couple of crushes," Miki grinned. Then she said seriously, "Ask him out."

"What? Haven't you ever heard of tradition? And besides, who has time for that kind of thing? During our crisis?!" Luka raged. Miki put her hands up in surrender. She popped her cherry-flavoured bubblegum with her finger, and then licked it off her finger, _ever_ so innocently.

The two girls were sitting in a warehouse a block from Vocaloid Mansion 1 in Tokyo. Luka was planning to stop there to pick up some food and wigs. They also needed to change outfits so that they would be less noticeable to the police that almost caught them a few nights ago. They were trying to travel at night, so that there was a less likely chance of them getting caught. The sun was going down, so they had an hour before they could be on the move again. An hour to kill.

"I like somebody," Miki said quietly. Luka looked at her curiously.

"Len," Miki sighed happily. Luka glanced curiously at the young girl.

"How can you like somebody if you don't even know them?" Luka asked.

"Oh, come on! Like you don't know the feeling!" Miki exclaimed. Luka glanced around, then shushed loudly.

"You have to be quiet!"

"Looks whose talking," Miki said happily. "Anyways, cherries are amazing! So, who _do_ you like?"

"I told you! Nobody!"

"Is it Kaito?" Miki asked.

Luka scrunched up her face. "Kaito? _That_ freak? Uh, no way, nowhere, would that _ever_ happen!"

"Hm… What about… Kiyoteru?"

"No. He's nice and all, but everybody knows he likes people who aren't the brightest." Luka shook her head. "And I don't mean to brag, or anything, but I consider myself quite intelligent."

"Gakupo?"

"…" Luka blushed brighter. "No…"

"So you _do_ have a crush on him!" Miki exclaimed happily.

Luka bit her lip. "No. I am far to old and intelligent to have a _crush_ on anyone."

"Whatever. You do _like-_like him, though, right?"

"I cannot believe I am having this conversation with a 15-year-old!" Luka muttered irritably under her breath. "I am a dignified, 21-year-old woman who deserves respect!"

"Ask him out."

Luka glared down at the girl. "No! I am going to have to wait for him to ask me out!"

"That will _never _happen. Gakupo is a gentleman, so he won't turn you down, but _every_body knows that he like Lily." Miki said matter-of-factly. Luka glanced up. There was still about half an hour until they should move, but Luka couldn't stand it anymore.

"Come on, we're going," Luka told the red-head, standing up quickly. Miki followed suit. They wandered down the streets of Tokyo until they reached the mansion… which was surrounded by people.

Luka pulled Miki into the shadows just in time, for a woman at the back of the group had looked over at looked over in their direction. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and a red tank top. Luka thought she looked oddly familiar, but from where, she didn't know.

"Come out, little Vocaloids! I only want an interview!" a man at the front of the group called. He had dark green hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of denim overalls and a white t-shirt underneath.

"Syoko-sama, I am pretty sure that there is no one in there," a man at the front said. He looked shockingly similar to Hiyomi Kiyoteru, but that was impossible, because he had been murdered a couple years ago for singing. And it was in that moment that Luka realized why that woman had looked so familiar; she had looked very similar to Sakine Meiko, one of the first Vocaloids, and captured and killed two years ago, along with "Big" Al Little, Hatsune Miku, and Hiyomi Kiyoteru. Utatane Piko had also been captured, but he had either escaped, or attempted to; he had not been at what the government called the "purging process". It was just them burning a bunch of people who did artsy stuff.

A flicker in the top window caught her attention. A curtain had been moved in the attic window; the twins room.

Suddenly, Miki stepped forward. "I disagree! There are absolutely, positively people in that house. There truly are! You'll just never catch them."

Everybody turned to stare at her. She stood there, quietly, not moving, just smiling broadly at the paparazzi.

The lead reporter, Syoko, walked forward and stuck his microphone out to her. "What's your name, little girl?"

"Furukawa Miki. And I'm not little, I'm 15."

Luka suddenly realized that this was a distraction for her. She quickly ducked around back, and slipped easily inside the back door. She clambered up the stairs and into the hallway that led to her bedroom. She grabbed a couple of wigs, two brunettes. Then she ran s back to the stairs, and up to the attic.

Two startled gasps, and then whispers of "shut up!" confirmed Luka's suspicions. She stormed into the room and looked down upon Len and Rin, huddling just behind the door.

"Nee-chan!" the twins exclaimed, throwing their arms around Luka. "We're so glad it's you!"

"And if it wasn't myself, or any other Vocaloid, you could have gone to jail, or else have been killed."

"Well, the man told us to stay in here and be quiet until someone came for us."

"Strange man?"

"Yep. He had white hair, and green-blue eyes, and was wearing a black cloak," Rin stated proudly. Len continued: "And he said he was the man who saved us at the warehouse. He said he was a Vocaloid!"

"And you just trusted him, a complete and total stranger, when anybody could be working for the government?" Luka grumbled.

"Well," Rin looked down at her feet. "He looked familiar."

"Ya," Len agreed. "From Lily-nee-san's pictures."

"Did he have the marking?"

"Um… well, his neck was hidden, so we couldn't tell."

"Well, he sounds familiar, but we can't trust strangers, okay?" The twins nodded excitedly. "Good," Luka nodded. "Now, grab some wigs, we'll be traveling together. We should go meet Miki-chan." Luka turned away, but was interrupted by the twins.

"Who's Miki?"

"Just a girl I met."

"But… but you just said not to trust strangers!" Rin exclaimed. Luka turned on them, and they cowered.

"Len, Rin, I am a grown woman, and I make my own decisions. Besides, Miki has the mark. I checked a couple nights ago. Now, grab some clothes, get changed, and put on some wigs. I'll meet you in the kitchen in 5 minutes." Luka quickly rushed to the nearest bathroom (Miku's), and slipped into her new identity. Then she ditched her normal clothes on the floor and took off for the stairs.

The twins were standing at the top of the stairs, and did _not _ look very excited to descend. They looked up. "There's someone down there!" Len whispered. Luka listened, and sure enough, there was a sound. A hum, in fact, that Luka had been listening to for the past week or so. Sighing, she scrambled down the steps, where she had just enough time to see a black cloaked figure sweep out the back door. Miki was standing, as if stunned, by the kitchen sink.

"…What just happened, Miki?" Luka asked. The twins clambered noisily down thee stairs behind her.

"I walked in here after convincing the paparazzi to leave, and then he was just standing there. He told me to 'be careful', and then he left." Miki stared after him, then turned to look at the other Vocaloids. "Hi, Luka-chan! And you must be Len and Rin? I'm Miki. Furukawa Miki. I'm the new Vocaloid!"

"Yes, Len and Rin, please put on your wigs," Luka said sternly. She threw her extra wig and clothes to the red-head, "And Miki, please change so you look more… normal."

Miki nodded eagerly and darted upstairs, the twins put on their wigs, and Luka grabbed some water bottles and food, stuffing them in a bag hooking it over her shoulder. Miki and the twins joined her, and slipping out the back door, and the four Vocaloids headed out to face the world together.

* * *

**I know, I know, finally! But I'm putting a lot more effort into this story than _Vampireloids_, so expect better things of this one! The chapters will be longer and more detailed, and since I'm updating _Vampireloids_ more often, I have to write those chapters more often. So that means a longer wait for this story. Sorry!**

**~Katize Luka**


	3. Chapter 2: If Cheese Could Sneeze

**Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls**

Life on Earth has changed as we know it. Music and any form of art has become illegal, and the Vocaloids are on the run to prevent from going jail. But will they be able to prevent their feelings from getting in the way? And how will the new girl help love prevail?

* * *

Chapter 2: If Cheese Could Sneeze

"I wonder why cheese doesn't sneeze," Len muttered allowed. Rin, Luka and Miki all turned to look at him with confused expressions on their face.

"Well, Len, cheese cannot sneeze because it is not alive. Only living organisms can sneeze, usually to get rid of germs in their bodies. If cheese sneezed, then it would be alive, and we would not eat it." Luka finished her speech with a little flourish, her blue eyes twinkling beneath the brunette wig.

"Yeah, maybe, but cheese is just milk, right?" Len asked. His answer was a nod, and he continued. "And milk comes from cows. Cows are living organisms, so therefore, if cheese comes from a living organism, shouldn't cheese be alive as well?"

"Wow, Len! You're so smart!" Miki exclaimed, grinning. Len just blushed and looked down. A mumbled "thanks" sounded from his mouth, followed by his sister's "Ha! Len, smart? Ha!". A blushing Miki glanced down at her feet, her cheeks as crimson as her eyes.

"Len," Luka sighed. "Len, just because something comes from a living organism doesn't mean that it itself is a living organism. And not even all living organisms can sneeze. For example, grass is alive, and grass cannot sneeze."

"Ha! Grass is not alive! It doesn't do anything, so therefore it isn't any different from a bucket or water!" Len exclaimed.

"Len, water is alive," Miki said in a sophisticated tone.

"It is?" Len asked.

"No, it isn't," Luka snapped. This conversation was really getting on her nerves. "But grass is, and it cannot sneeze. So therefore, even if cheese was alive, which it isn't, it wouldn't necessarily be able to sneeze."

"Okay, maybe, but grass _makes_ people sneeze, so doesn't it have to sneeze in order to make people sneeze?" Len asked.

"Len! Enough of this! Rin, Miki, Len, let's go." Luka snapped. Two answers of "'kay" sounded, but where was the third, Rin?

"Rin?" Luka spun around wildly around, finally spotting Kagamine girl over by a clump of trees, talking to a hooded figure.

"RIN!" Len screamed, running over.

"LEN!" Miki screamed, running after him.

"MIKI!" Luka huffed, annoyed, and strode quickly over to the clump of trees.

"You guys should be more careful. If I weren't a Vocaloid myself, I would be calling the police on you all right now," the hooded figure said. He voice was very familiar to Luka.

"Piko?" the tuna-lover asked cautiously.

The stranger turned to Luka, his aqua eyes dark and barely noticeable. A curt nod agreed with Luka's statement, causing his hood to fall slightly backwards and reveal stark white hair. Luka's eyes widened, and Piko adjusted his hood.

"Piko! You have to come back with us! We all thought you were dead, and Lily devastated!" Luka whispered anxiously.

Piko shook his head. "I cannot. Oh, and Luka? Please do not tell Lily."

"Why? She'd be so happy! She's heart-broken, and she's seriously considering getting together with Kaito!"

Piko's face turned unpredictable. "Kaito? That pervert? Wha-why?"

"I told you, she's that upset. Please, Piko, come back for her!"

Piko shook his head. "I… cannot, Luka, I am sorry, but my decision is made. The government does not know where I am, or whether I am alive or dead. If I begin to travel with you, already a large group, I would draw attention to you and myself. I'm supposed to be dead you know. And besides, you guys aren't being careful enough, and I've got your back. Don't worry."

"Bu-but Piko! You… you really won't come?" Luka asked, her eyes filled with a great sadness for Lily. Piko shook his head, then turned to Miki.

"You. Miki, was it?" Miki's nod allowed Piko to continue speaking. "You're a new Vocaloid. Don't let anybody know that, okay? You can help everybody."

Miki nodded happily. "Okay!"

Piko addressed the twins next. "You two need to shut up, okay? I know this will be hard, but don't draw to much, or any attention to yourselves. Okay?"

The twins nodded eagerly, smiling broadly. "Okee-dokee!" Rin exclaimed.

Piko turned to Luka. "Luka, I know you want to help Lily, but please, do not tell her about this meeting. Also, you are the oldest. I don't want to be mean, but you have to protect these kids."

"HEY!" the twins and Miki exclaimed. Piko put his hands up in defense, before grabbing Luka's hands.

"Put them first, and don't lose sight of them, if you can. Please." Piko's turquoise eyes stormed brutally beneath his hood, and a sudden thought came to Luka.

"You're the one that saved us!" the tuna-lover exclaimed. "When the government almost caught us, you saved us!"

Piko nodded, then glanced towards the setting sun. "Well, Vocals, I must be on my way. It was nice meeting up with you, have a good rest of your day!" And before Luka or one of the other's could say anything, he had disappeared between a bunch of bushes.

"Hey, look!" a voice cried behind them suddenly, "It's a bunch of Vocaloids!"

The four Vocaloids spun around wildly, spotting a crowd of people with torches and pitchforks. _Really? _ Luka thought, _An angry mob? What, are we in a book, now?_

"Miki…" Luka whispered warningly.

"Vocaloids?" Miki exclaimed, a wild look on her face. "Where?" She whipped out her phone and went to the dial. Wherever you are, little Vocaloids, I'm calling the police!" She pressed a few buttons, and started speaking loudly as Luka and the twins started edging slowly away.

"Hello? Yes, is this the police station? Yeah? Well, you see, there are _apparently_ some Vocaloids in the area, and… no. No, I do not know which ones they are. No, sorry. Yeah, well I'm looking for them… Oy! You!" Miki suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a terrified looking boy edging away slowly. He had blond hair, green-blue eyes and looked about 9 years old. Miki grabbed him and pulled him over. "Yeah. I caught a little boy. Blonde hair, blue-green eyes… Len, maybe? No, I don't know that much… No, no, yeah, I'll keep him here until you arrive. Yep, of course, goodbye!" The redhead hung up and glanced around. The other Vocaloids had disappeared, so her plan had worked.

The cherry-lover summoned an older man. "You!" she exclaimed. "Watch this kid until the police gets here. I have to catch up to my friends." The man nodded dumbly, nonplussed. But before anybody could say anything, Miki did a cartwheel followed by a round off and then a front flip in the air and was off.

As the little redhead caught up to her friends, the sound of sirens in the distance alerted Luka and she ushered them to move faster.

"We'll be at the mansion tomorrow," the pink-headed woman said. "One more day of traveling, and then we can rest in our own beds."

The other three nodded sleepily. The twins slung their arms around each others shoulders, and the 4 Vocaloids slouched through the darkness. The couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**On the other side of Tokyo:**

A loud sound startled Lily awake. She kept her blue eyes closed though, as she had been taught many years ago. She had trained with Gakupo to become a samurai, though Lily had never finished her training.

"Lily-sama?" a quiet voice asked. Lily perked up. KAITO? What the heck was that pervert doing _here,_ talking to _her_?

"Lily, we know that you are there!" a younger voice exclaimed. Lily lunged and covered Oliver's mouth with her hands.

"Ssh! You could get us all caught!" the blonde woman hissed in the boys ear.

"Hey, you're the one living in a warehouse, that isn't abandoned, and you're worried about _us_?" another voice scoffed, it's deep tone lightening Lily's heart.

"Ga-kun!" she whispered happily. "Wait… so you're all traveling together?"

"Yep!" Oliver exclaimed happily.

"Oli!" Lily hissed. "But… Ga-kun, isn't that a bit… I don't know, risky?"

"Gumi and SeeU are traveling together," Kaito offered.

"And?"

"Well, if you're going to get mad at us, then you should get mad at them, too." The blue-haired freak tugged his blue scarf, and then he unwrapped it and rewrapped it around himself.

"Fair enough." Lily rubbed her arms self-consciously. "Well, we should get going. The sun will be going down soon, and we probably only have two days left of travel, so we should really get going."

"Mhm…" Gakupo replied, biting his lip.

"Oh, so now you're joining us and making us _4_ instead of _3_," Oliver complained.

"Yes, yes I am. If you have a problem with that, then go away."

"Fine, let's go." Gakupo snapped impatiently.

"Yes, let's," Oliver huffed, making his towards the door.

The four Vocaloids stepped into the fading light, and headed out to the mansion, which they could see even from here. Maybe the trip wouldn't be so long.

"I wonder why peas don't sneeze," Oliver suddenly asked. Not even glancing at the young boy, Gakupo grabbed a pail of ice cream and hit him over the head with it.

"OW!" Oliver screeched at the same time as Kaito exclaimed, "My ice cream! No! Why did you have to waste perfectly good ice cream?!" Lily just rolled her eyes and kept walking. _Oh boy,_ she thought. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**There. All done (for now). The next chapter will consist of most of the Vocaloids getting back to the Mansion, with one… okay, maybe three exceptions. :) Oh, yeah. SPOILER ALERT!**

**~Katize Luka**


	4. Chapter 3: Haters and Texters

**Hi, Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy working on homework, so I don't really have much time to work on my stories.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls**

Life on Earth has changed as we know it. Music and any form of art has become illegal, and the Vocaloids are on the run to prevent from going jail. But will they be able to prevent their feelings from getting in the way? And how will the new girl help love prevail?

* * *

Chapter 3: Texters And Haters

"Neru Akita! Can you stay off your cellphone for at least a second?" Teto Kasane hissed, her twin screwdriver pigtails bouncing up and down. The said blonde lowered her phone and said "1" before raising it back to her face.

"Are you nomophobic or something?" Teto snapped. The girl with one long, blonde ponytail off to the left side of her head did not look up as she answered;

"Maybe I am."

"Do you even know what that word means?" the two girl's other friend, Haku Yowane asked the blond girl quietly. Her red eyes were downcast as usual, and her grey hair was pulled up into a bun with a _huge_ hat with a large bow on the front concealing it. Neither Neru nor Teto knew what the woman's obsession with large bows was about. Maybe she felt she had to hang onto her childhood. But Rin liked bows, and she had a great childhood. Haku… well, Haku was a mystery.

"Yes! I do!" Neru exclaimed, glancing up from her bright screen. When both her friends stared at her in disbelief, she frowned. "What? Is it so weird for me to know what a big word means?"

Teto and Haku exchanged glances before looking back at Neru. "Well…" Teto began, only to be cut off by Haku;

"YES!"

"Well… you see, Neru, not to be so blunt, but… well, we don't… really believe you…" Teto stuttered, scratching the back of her head.

"Fine!" Neru glared. "I'll tell you what it means right now!" She typed a few things on her iPhone and then said, "Nomophobia. The fear of being separated from ones cellular phone."

The other two girls stared at her for a moment, then Teto lunged forward in an attempt to grab Neru's phone at the exact same time that Haku said calmly;

"You looked that up, didn't you."

"I did not!" Neru protested, hugging her phone to her body and twisting away from Teto. The twin-tailed girl landed with a flop on her belly, but stood up instantly and was flinging herself at the blonde girl once more.

Haku rolled her eyes at them and stalked forward, snatching Neru's phone out of her hands before either of the younger girls noticed Haku had moved. Haku opened the screen ad typed in the password (Celly, the phone's name), and looked at the screen. It was Dictionary, with the word "nomofobik" typed in at the top, and the results for "nomophobia" below that.

Teto, who was looking over Haku's shoulder, stuck her tongue out at Neru and said _very_ loudly, "Ha! You _did_ look it up!"

Neru stared at her 2 friends for a very long time before screaming at the top of her lungs, "GIVE ME CELLY!" She lunged, and Haku, startled, dropped the phone, where it landed with a _crack!_ on the ground. Neru's eyes widened, and she dropped to her knees in front of her phone, and tenderly picked it up, cradling it in her arms. The screen was quite cracked, and the case was falling off. Neru burst into tears, cradling her phone close to her body.

"CELLY!" she cried. Haku and Teto exchanged glances, then they crouched beside their friend. They began telling Neru that it was okay, that it wasn't the first time she needed to get a new phone, and that it was kind of her own fault for scaring Haku. Just saying!

None of them noticed a crowd of people forming around them, including a certain redheaded girl and cloaked figure. Only when the police sirens sounded did they look up and realize they were trapped.

"Vocaloids!" a police officer walked into the circle. "You are under arrest for the use of music! Put your hands up where we can see them!"

The three friends looked at each other in horror. How could they be so stupid? How could they have let themselves get caught?

Nobody saw the little brunette girl at the edge of the circle glance up at the hooded figure, who nodded slowly. But then, that little girl ran out into the middle of the circle and tapped the police officer's shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" The police officer spun around to face her.

"I don't want to be rude, sir, but do you honestly think that any Vocaloids would be stupid enough to be seen in public without a disguise? There's been a mistake. These girls are not Vocaloids." The girl nodded affirmatively. The police officer scratched his head and then replied sarcastically;

"Oh, so they're just girls who happen to look like Vocaloids. Nice try, kid. Now, run along!"

"No, sir. You see, they're my friends! They're dressed up like Vocaloids and were putting on an act to show society exactly _why_ we don't need Vocaloids. They're annoying, stupid, and freak out over simple things like a broken cellphone named _Celly_. I mean, seriously? Who names their cellphone _Celly_?"

The police officer frowned, and bit his lip. "Fine. Girls, you are free to go."

Haku and Teto looked at each other before standing up and helping Neru up. They followed their "friend" out of the circle as it dispersed, nobody noticing the hooded figure fading into the shadows.

"Whoever you are, thank you," Teto said sincerely to the girl in front of her.

The girl spun around, a huge smile on her face. "No problem!" she exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, a teenage boy ran up to them, followed by an identical teenage girl.

"Wow, Miki! You're so cool!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yeah! That was so realistic!" the girl agreed with as much enthusiasm as her twin.

A taller woman with brown hair followed. She frowned.

"Allen, Riliane, we have to use our code names. Call her Mikina." She huffed.

"Len? Rin? Luka?" Neru asked, bewildered.

"Allen, Riliane, Elluka," the tuna-lover corrected. "Neru… You will go by Ney. Haku… Clarith. Teto… Chartette. Okay? Oh, and this is Miki. She's a new Vocaloid, but for now, call her Mikina. Okay?"

Neru, Haku and Teto nodded obediently. "Yes, Elluka-nee-chan!"

"Good. C'mon, we're almost to the mansion."

Luka opened the door a crack, peering around inside the large kitchen of Vocaloid Mansion 02. There appeared to be no lights on, which was a good sign. Luka also couldn't here any noise coming from inside.

The pink-haired woman opened the door and slipped inside, beckoning her crew with her afterwards. In came Len, Rin, Miki, Neru, Haku, and finally, Teto.

"Ah! Home!" Teto cried happily, spinning around in the large kitchen. She stopped by the breadbox, lifting the lid and bringing out a baguette. Then she continued spinning, this time hugging her precious bread extremely close.

Haku marched over to the fridge and threw the door open. "Where's my sake?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Haku, we put it down in the wine cellar, remember?" Neru replied. She was playing on Celly again, despite the cracked screen. Her tears had dried up by now, as she could now just run up to her room and grab a new phone. And she did just that, returning a moment later with an identical phone to the old Celly.

The twins had ditched their wigs, and were scouring the fridge for their favorite foods with Miki, who had also ditched her wig. Luka was slower to remove her own wig, and didn't even make a move towards their second fridge reserved especially for her tuna.

Suddenly, the back door opened. Everybody froze and turned to look over there, including Haku, who was just coming upstairs from the wine cellar.

The door opened, laminating four figures. The one in the front had long, light-coloured hair. The person to the right of her also appeared to be a woman, with dark hair tied in a ponytail and two shorter pieces in front. Beside her, there was a man with dark hair and a scarf. On the other side of the first woman was a short boy with light hair.

The light dimmed, revealing Lily, Gakupo, Kaito and Oliver.

"Lily!" Luka threw herself forward at her friend as the three boys walked in. The door closed automatically behind them.

"Okay. So we're almost all here. Who's missing?" Luka asked, looking around.

"Um… we're missing 1 person," Lily said distractedly, counting.

"So, 2 people." Luka corrected. "If we count Miki, there are 11 of us. The twins, Lily, Gakupo, Kaito, Oliver, Haku, Neru, Teto, Miki, myself… we're missing SeeU and Gumi."

"Wait, wait, rewind. Who is _Miki_?" Lily demanded. The red-head stood up and smiled, the "c" on her head bouncing.

"I am Miki! I'm the new Vocaloid!" she replied happily.

"Oh, yeah?" Lily demanded. "Prove it!"

"She doesn't have to, Lily. Look at her hair. She's hot, so she's obviously a Vocaloid." Kaito nodded his approval.

"Oh, so the only thing that makes a person a Vocaloid is hair color and attractiveness?" Lily turned on the ice cream lover.

"Yes." Kaito replied.

"Listen up, you blue-haired, ice cream loving, perverted freak-" Lily was cut of by Luka turning Miki around and holding up her hair to expose the music note at the back of her neck that all Vocaloids had.

"See?" Luka gestured. "She _is_ a Vocaloid!"

"Well, I didn't know that was there, but Lola-sama said I was a Vocaloid, so I just assumed that that was how you all knew too." Miki shrugged, turning around. Everybody stared at her.

"Lola-sama?" Neru asked as the twins exchanged confused looks. Luka scratched her head, and Haku looked like she was going to faint.

"Who's this Lola? She sounds _hot_," Kaito grinned. Gakupo and Lily both slapped him, and Oliver sat down and put his head between his legs. Teto did the same.

All the Vocaloids seemed to be affected by the name except for Miki and Kaito.

Miki was just confused. How come nobody knew who Lola-sama was?

As for Kaito, the questions remained. _Why is everybody being so affected so much? Why am I not? And where are Gumi and SeeU?_


	5. Chapter 4: Cats and Carrots Come Out

**Hello, this is Katize Luka! First off, yay for chapter 4! Second of all, did you like my last chapter? Did you review? No, you did not. Finally, Thank you to **_**booklover4evr13**_** for following and favoriting this story!**

**I realize that I have not put a disclaimer on any of the previous chapters, so here you go;**

**I do not own Vocaloid. Also, I am sorry if my stories are similar to anyone else's, and I did not steal your ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls**

Life on Earth has changed as we know it. Music and any form of art has become illegal, and the Vocaloids are on the run to prevent from going jail. But will they be able to prevent their feelings from getting in the way? And how will the new girl help love prevail?

* * *

Chapter 4: Cats and Carrots Come out to Play

A certain green-haired sat on top of a building, not far from Vocaloid Mansion 2. She had a dark green hood pulled down low over her face, and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and an orange T-shirt. She was humming an unfamiliar song under her breath, and staring around the streets. Was she looking for something? Some_one_?

"Gumi?" a voice called up. The green-eyed girl glanced down at her companion and nodded to allow the girl to continue.

"Have you seen anything?" the blonde girl asked. Her hair was long and wavy down her back, and on top of her head perched two small cat ears, both black. The girl was wearing a long black cloak, not unlike Gumi's, and underneath, an outfit matching Gumi's. Both girls were in black sneakers, easy to move in and slip proof, especially when climbing roofs.

"No. Nothing since 15 minutes ago."

The blonde girl frowned, her blue eyes scrunching uncomfortably. She replied quickly, her voice nearly slipping into its Native tongue.

"What happened 15 minutes ago?" she demanded.

"Calm down, SeeU, nothing important. It looked like Neru broke her phone, and Haku, Teto and her got into this HUGE fight, and they drew a crowd, but this random girl came up to them and took them away. It was so COOL!" Gumi squealed, her run-on sentence getting on the Korean's nerve.

"And why did you tell me not of this minutes 15 ago?" she demanded again. **(A/N: SeeU doesn't speak Japanese perfectly in this story, so her grammar might be off a bit. Okay! Back to story!)**

"I didn't think it was that important!" Gumi scoffed.

"EVERYTHING important is!" SeeU replied.

"Everything IS important," Gumi corrected absentmindedly. SeeU glared at her.

"Whatever. The thing is, if a crowd nearby was, they could've over here come and us found!"

"Unlikely. Nobody came from over here, so why would they come over here afterwards?" Gumi jumped down and landed beside her friend.

SeeU glared at the Japanese girl before heading off towards the mansion. Gumi rolled her eyes and followed her.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Gumi expertly twisted the doorknob to the Vocaloid Mansion and slid inside. SeeU followed a split second later, and closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it. The two friends had barely taken two steps when Luka was there, shouting at them for being late and making everybody worry.

Len and Rin rushed forward next, throwing their arms around Gumi's shoulders. They liked SeeU enough, but were wary of the Korean Vocaloid; they had heard scary things about Korea. And besides, Gumi was their "very bestest ever friend ever", other than each other, of course.

Kaito walked leisurely towards the two girls with a creepy grin on his face. Add in the throwing of arms around their shoulders, and his act screamed "Pedophile!" in every way possible. Gumi and SeeU slunk forward away from him, slightly freaked out. Luka glared at him, as did Lily, who was known to have the _teeniest_ crush on him.

"Well, at least you're safe," Luka sighed, leaning back into Gakupo's arms. And all was fine and well; until Miki stepped into the kitchen.

Gumi and SeeU both jumped and ran to hide behind each other, and then, after realizing that they were trying to do the same thing, instead chose to duck behind the umbrella stand.

"Stranger!" Gumi shouted, and SeeU slapped her. "Ow."

Luka rolled her eyes and summoned Miki forward with a hand motion. "Gumi, SeeU, this is Miki, the new Vocaloid. Miki, these two annoyances are Gumi and SeeU."

"I know!" Miki exclaimed excitedly. She started to jump up and down, clapping her hands childishly.

"New Vocaloid?" Gumi raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "I don't remember hearing anything about a new Vocaloid."

"Yes, well, it was a surprise to everybody," Luka replied.

"Can you it prove?" SeeU asked, curious as ever. (Like a cat, LOL)

"Yes," Luka replied. She moved away from her crush and made Miki turn around before lifting her hair to reveal a music note shaped tattoo at the base of her hairline.

"Okay. That's proof." Gumi nodded, satisfied.

"I… I guess…" SeeU replied.

"Luka-nee," Miki piped up suddenly.

"Yes?" Luka replied, turning to the redhead.

"Um… what's on the back of my neck?"

Luka sighed before turning around and lifting her hair to show the identical tattoo on _her_ neck.

"Oh," Miki replied, scratching her ear. "What is that?"

Luka turned back to face her, and, very patiently, like one would with a young child, explained.

"It's a mark, left by the creators, DON'T SAY THEIR NAME!" as Miki opened her mouth, "That identifies a person as a Vocaloid."

"Oh," Miki replied.

"Anyways, we have to stick together from here out. We are missing friends, and we can only be safe if we stick together as a team. No more splitting up unless absolutely necessary, and always be in at least a group of three. Okay?" Luka smiled at the collection of Vocaloids, and mentally counted their missing "friends". Meiko. Kiyoteru. Piko. Miku. Big Al. Yuki. That's 6. Plus the possibility of another group of Vocaloids that existed before them.

"There's so few of us left," Kaito said sadly. Luka nodded, remembering that Kaito was the only one left of the Originals. He remembered every person who came before them. He and Meiko had been the first.

Kaito sat down in front of the red-head, who glanced up at him from her phone.

"Hi!" Miki exclaimed, pausing her game of _Temple Run_.

"This… Lola-sama. What does she look like?" the blue-haired man asked.

"Lola-sama?" Miki seemed to think for a moment. "Um… She has short black hair and purple eyes. She wears a lot of black, and listens to a lot of Vocaloid music. Especially yours and Meiko's. And she always seemed so sad when she listened to it, as if she made a big mistake and was regretting it."

"Oh?" Kaito asked. He nodded thoughtfully, and Miki went back to her game.

Suddenly, a piercing pain shot through his forehead. Kaito barely felt himself hit the ground, as a painful memory emerged from his murky thoughts.

It was the woman Miki had described. Her hair was short and black and spiky, and her eyes were violet, and filled with love. In his memory, she was indeed wearing black, and she was smiling at the dream-Kaito. Dream-Kaito smiled back, laughing.

Four more people entered the room. One of them was Meiko, her brown hair and eyes smiling brightly as she plopped down on Kaito's lap. Dream-Kaito smiled. He loved her.

Another girl, this one with purple hair and green eyes, pouted and crossed her arms. Dream-Kaito's memories, slowly filing into Kaito's mind, told him that this was his sister, Yowa.

The other two people who had entered were Leon, Lola's brother, with blond hair and green eyes, and the other was Meiko's sister, Miriam, who had grey-blonde hair and grey eyes. She was always very strict and proper, and frowned disapprovingly at the poor behavior her sister was showing.

Kaito's eyes flashed open and stared up at the concerned faces of his fellow Vocaloids. Even Neru had put down her phone long enough to see if he was okay.

"Kaito?" Luka asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Kaito sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah. Just… fainted, I guess."

"You were shaking violently," Neru said nonchalantly. But Kaito could see the concern in her eyes.

"Oh, was I?" Kaito smirked. He pushed himself up to standing and put a hand on Neru's shoulder. Then he said in a very quiet and slightly perverted voice, "It's because I was dreaming about you."

Neru frowned angrily and stalked away. Haku and Teto followed her quietly. And when Kaito looked up, the rest of the Vocaloids were shaking their heads and walking away. Kaito grinned, seemingly pleased with his work.

But inside, Kaito was all shaken up. Somehow, he and Meiko had been caught up in the whole Lola thing. And he didn't know how right now, but he was going to find out.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally updating! Read and review!**

**~Katize Luka**


	6. Chapter 5: Slight Knowledge

**Hello. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Well, here you go! The 5****th**** chapter of Easy as Cherry Pies and Tuna Rolls! Enjoy… : {**

**REVIEW!**

**I do not own Vocaloid. Also, I am sorry if my stories are similar to anyone else's, and I did not steal your ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

_Baka =_ idiot/stupid

* * *

**Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls**

Life on Earth has changed as we know it. Music and any form of art has become illegal, and the Vocaloids are on the run to prevent from going jail. But will they be able to prevent their feelings from getting in the way? And how will the new girl help love prevail?

* * *

Chapter 5: Slight Knowledge

The man was running.

_Crap!_ he thought, but he didn't stop running. He _couldn't_ stop running. If he did, they would catch. They would try to kill him, or worse, change him. Make him forget everything. He didn't want that. He may have escaped before, but he didn't think he could do it again.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" one of them yelled. The man ignored him, continuing to run despite the slowly growing ache in his legs and the white hair blowing into his eyes. But he couldn't stop.

Suddenly, they were in front of him. Behind him. He turned to the right, the left, but they were everywhere. He was trapped.

"Put down your hood! Put your hands up where we can see them!"

The man reluctantly did as he was told, letting hos dark hood fall away from his face, revealing his oddly colored eyes and white hair. The odd _C_ on his head sprang up in sync with his pale arms.

"You are under arrest," one man called. "Piko Utatane."

* * *

A pair of blue eyes flashed open in a dark room. A hand extended above Lily's hand as she tried to reach Piko, her true love, even though he only exists in her mind now. He is no longer with her, or the rest of the world.

"Lily?" a voice asked beside her. Said woman let her arm flop to her side and turned to face her best friend. When she met Luka's eyes, she burst into tears.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Luka asked, pulling the blonde closer to her.

"I – I miss him," Lily replied, choking on her tears. Luka immediately understood what her friend was talking about.

"I know, dear. I know you do."

"I… I had a dream… he was still alive, and he was being chased by the police! It hurts, Luka, to know that he's gone, and that one day, all of us will be, too."

Luka stared at Lily for a moment, contemplating.

"Lily…"

"What is it, Luka? Do you know something?" Lily looked up at the pinkette eagerly.

"Well… yes… but…"

"No buts! Tell me, tell me!" Lily begged. She was desperate for anything that would let her know about Piko.

"Lily…"

"Luka!"

Said woman sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. Piko… he isn't dead."

"What?" Lily sat up, startled by the news. "How long have you known this?"

"A couple of days…"

"And you didn't tell me earlier?" Lily demanded angrily.

"Well… he did tell us not to…"

"Wait a second… you've seen him? Is he well? How did he escape? Wait another second… who's 'we'? Who else knows?" Lily leaned towards Luka suspiciously.

"Uh…" Luka leaned back, trying to avoid her friends' stare. "That is…"

"Who else knows?" Lily demanded.

"Um… slip of the tongue..?" Luka replied hesitantly.

"Luka. Do I have to scream?" Lily threatened, taking a deep breath and preparing to do as much.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Luka replied, throwing her hand over Lily's mouth. "Len, Rin and Miki know. As far a I can tell, that is all."

"Oh."

"Let's go back to sleep, Lil," Luka said, rolling over. "Sweet dreams."

"Yeah…" Lily replied, rolling onto her side. She was still confused, though. How could Piko possibly be alive?

And how come Luka hadn't told her until now?

* * *

Piko stared at the man from inside his jail cell miserably. This was the last place he wanted to be, and this was the last person he wanted to see.

"Piko Utatane. Long time no see," the man spoke.

"What do you want?" Piko demanded.

"Ah! He speaks!" the man laughs.

"You're supposed to say that if I haven't spoken for a very long time, even if you have, _baka_," Piko snarled.

"Indeed," the man replied. He had greasy greeny-brown hair and foul breath. His eyes were impossible to see due to the hideous, small framed glasses covering them.

"Then why did you say it?" Piko asked, raising a white eyebrow.

"Why not?" the man laughed cruelly.

"Ivigi-san," a voice called at the same time as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" the man, Ivigi Syoko, called.

The door opened, and Piko stared at the woman who had once been a fellow Vocaloid, at Meiko, and an Original. He had barely known her, had barely been alive, when the world had been thrown to turmoil, when the election happened, and the new government had risen up. She had been one of the first Vocaloids to be captured, to be "killed". And she had been killed. Her body was intact, but in her mind, she was a completely different person. She had no idea who she used to be.

"Meiko…" Piko murmured quietly. He knew the despair that Kaito, her boyfriend had gone through when she disappeared. It was at that time that the Vocaloids knew they were in real danger. Music had become illegal, and they needed to hide.

"Hello, May. Can I help you?" Ivigi asked politely.

"The police would like to speak with you about the prisoner," 'May' told him.

"Okay, thank you."

They both left.

Piko stared after them. He needed to escape, to help the others, but the words drifting towards his cell and the sound of whirring in the room next door told him that it might be too late for that.

They were all doomed.

* * *

**Okay, that's all. I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Review!**

**~Katize Luka**


	7. Chapter 6: Refugees

**Hello. I've updated pretty quickly this time. Enjoy the 6****th**** chappie of Easy as Cherry Pies and Tuna Rolls! **

**REVIEW!**

**I do not own Vocaloid. Also, I am sorry if my stories are similar to anyone else's, and I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls**

Life on Earth has changed as we know it. Music and any form of art has become illegal, and the Vocaloids are on the run to prevent from going jail. But will they be able to prevent their feelings from getting in the way? And how will the new girl help love prevail?

* * *

Chapter 6: Refugees

Three girls huddled in the darkness, scared to stay where they were, but terrified to leave.

"I can't believe we're here," one girl said. "I mean, I know we were desperate for somewhere to hide, but why did we have to return here?" The girl's blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"I know what you mean, IA," another girl replied. "I feel like a coward for slinking back to the creators that most of the others don't even know about." She was sitting in the middle, and glanced back and forth at her two friends anxiously, her purple eyes trembling.

"Snap out of it, you two! We're here now, and if we leave, we are going to be attacked, captured, and probably killed," the third girl snapped. Her golden eyes glared in the darkness towards her friends.

"You say that, Iroha, but don't you feel kind of weird for being here?" IA asked.

"That's true…" Iroha replied.

"Maybe we should leave, the other girl said quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yukari-chan," IA murmured.

"We are _not_ leaving!" Iroha exclaimed.

"Are you sure..?" Yukari asked quietly.

"Positive," Iroha replied.

From above them, the sound of a creaky door and then footsteps going down stairs. Then a voice.

"Girls, would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, Lola-sama!" the three girls chorused, momentarily forgetting their argument. They all scrambled towards the voice, and when the lights flicked on, the sat in a circle on the ground and began to dig in. There was mostly fruit on the plates, strawberries, oranges, apples, bananas, lemons and cherries, but there were some other things on there, too, little creampuffs, other kinds of bread, some veggies, and some canned tuna.

Iroha immediately reached for the strawberries and tuna; her favorites. Yukari and IA just grabbed whatever; it was all delicious. They were starving from sitting in the cellar for so long; but they dared not go upstairs. They were terrified of capture. They didn't want to be killed like Meiko had been, and for all they knew, many more. They had no way of staying connected with the other Vocaloids, and had no idea what was going on.

"Do you know what's going on outside, Lola-sama?" Iroha stopped stuffing her face for a moment to ask.

"Unfortunately, no. Leon has suggested that we, too, stay sheltered, in case they connect us to you guys. Luka has not contacted me since Meiko, either because she hasn't had the chance or because the government has cut off all unnecessary phone service."

"Oh," IA replied quietly.

"It would be nice to know what is going on out there, though…" Yukari said sadly.

"Will we be okay?" IA asked.

"We should be just fine, girls," Lola replied honestly. She smiled at them. "You know that you can come hang out upstairs, if you want to."

"We know," IA and Yukari replied. Iroha remained silent, seemingly thoughtful.

"Okay. Well, later, girls," Lola smiled at them before standing up and climbing the stairs. At the top, a door opened and closed. And then the three girls were alone with their food.

* * *

It was much later, the middle of the night. Two girls were curled up, sleeping on the floor. Footsteps climbed up the stairs, and the door opened and closed. No more sound was heard throughout the mansion that night.

* * *

"Okay," Luka announced to the Vocaloid family. "We need more –"

She was cut off by the sudden rampage of answers thrown at her from everybody; "Oranges!" "Bananas!" "Cherries!" "Lemons!" "Ice cream!" "Eggplant!" "Carrots!" "Cream puffs!" "Sake!" "Baguettes!"

"_No._" Luka glared at everybody before continuing, "We need _real_ food, you guys. Stuff we can make dinner with!"

"You say that, but we can eat ice cream for dinner!" Kaito smiled.

"No we can't, idiot!" Neru glared at him.

Luka sighed. "Neru, Oliver, what do you guys want?"

"Steak," Neru answered.

"Chicken," Oliver said after a slight pause.

"There you go. Real food!" Luka directed her glare at Haku this time. Haku just stared back blankly.

"You never said we needed _food_, so of course I'm going to answer sake," she said, her red eyes unwavering.

"Whatever," Luka rolled her eyes and looked down at the piece of paper on the table. "Miki, do you think you can get all of this at the grocery store? Without spending all of the money on cherries?"

"Have a little faith in me!" Miki scoffed. "I'll be fine!" She pulled the brown wig over her long red hair, and took everything Luka handed her. "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

The two girls awoke. It was morning.

"Hmm?" one said, her eyes flashing with concern.

"What is it?" the other asked.

"Look!" the first one exclaimed, pointing to the spot where the third girl had been sleeping last night.

"Eh? She's gone!" the second exclaimed.

"Where did she go?" they called.

* * *

The red-head was walking down the street on the way home from the grocery store when she bumped into her.

"Eh? You're –"

"Yes, I am. It's Miki, right?"

Miki nodded uncomfortably. "I was just heading back to the house," she told the girl.

"Okay. I'll come with you," the girl said.

"Okay," Miki replied.

When the two girls got back the Vocaloid Mansion, Miki unlocked the front door and let herself and the other girl in. Luka came rushing around the corner to help collect the groceries, but froze when she saw who was with Miki.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Oh, who is it? If you review quickly, you'll find out quickly! Review!**

**~Katize Luka**


	8. Chapter 7: The Other Cat?

**Hello. Again, I've updated pretty quickly this time. This is the 7****th**** chapter as Easy as Cherry Pies and Tuna Rolls. Enjoy! Review!**

**I do not own Vocaloid. Also, I am sorry if my stories are similar to anyone else's, and I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls**

Life on Earth has changed as we know it. Music and any form of art has become illegal, and the Vocaloids are on the run to prevent from going jail. But will they be able to prevent their feelings from getting in the way? And how will the new girl help love prevail?

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Other Cat?**

The man stared at his reflection. He was definitely handsome, with a strong jaw, but not too strong. His eyes were the most beautiful colour he had ever seen, a delicate turquoise. His hair was very pale, and had a part that stuck up oddly. It was the reflection he had seen everyday of his 16-year-old life, but somehow, it felt all wrong.

"Peter? Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked behind him. Peter turned to face Michaela Hathaway, the pretty girl in the Academy who was his age. She had long black hair that fell to her waist in two pigtails, and her eyes were a darker shade of his. She was wearing an outfit similar to his, with a black blouse and a matching skirt. Her socks went to her knees, and she was wearing the uniform jacket with the Academy's symbol over her left breast. The only difference between the two uniforms was that Peter's bottoms were pants instead of a skirt.

A couple of days ago, Peter Utley's parents had decided to send him to a rich school in Yokote, which would train him to hunt criminals. Michaela and him were about to go on a mission with their teacher, Mr. Kyle Hillary, his wife, May, and their daughter, Yumi. However, due to the fact that little Yumi was only 8, Peter was seriously beginning to doubt their success.

"Are you two ready?" May stuck her head around the doorway.

"Yes," Michaela smiled. "C'mon, Peter, let's go."

"Okay," Peter replied. He followed the twin-tailed girl out into the hallway, and then down the hall into the classroom. Kyle and Yumi were inside, studying something on a computer. Kyle looked up.

"Ah, good. You two are ready. We've located the Vocaloids."

"I helped!" Yumi exclaimed. May smiled at her daughter.

"Of course you did, Yumi dear," she told her.

Another man walked into the room. Peter knew from Michaela that he was the school's reporter, Ivigi Syoko. Whenever there was action involving the Vocaloids, he was on scene to report it. Peter could see his film crew just outside the door.

"Then, shall we head out?" the man asked. His breath was foul, Peter noted.

"Yes, I think we should," Kyle replied. "Now that we know where these two are, we don't want to lose them."

"Let's go, then," Michaela answered. She turned and exited the room, and everybody else followed.

At the end of the hallway, they entered a room, and Peter stared around in awe. He had never seen so many weapons in one place, and he had hardly ever seen swords and knives. These weapons were beautiful.

Michaela grabbed a katana off the wall and strapped it to her waist. Then she grabbed a pistol and tucked it into the other side of her belt. She looked back at Peter, and summoned him over.

"I recommend a short and long distance weapon, Peter. Just in case."

The blonde nodded, and walked over to the wall. He grabbed a pistol as well, tucking it into his belt, and looked for a blade he liked. He was drawn to a dagger with a pale blue handle. He tucked it into the other side of his belt.

"All set?" Kyle asked. Peter and Michaela nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

"For real this time," May added. And with that, the 5 of them set out to hunt the sinners.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Iroha?" Luka demanded.

Iroha raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked.

"Where have you been?" Luka demanded. Her raising voice was drawing the attention of the other Vocaloids, and they started trailing in, surprised at who was standing in the doorway.

"At the creators' with Yukari and IA," Iroha replied. "We went there a couple weeks ago to escape the police."

"So why did you come here? Where are IA and Yukari?" Luka asked. Kaito rounded the corner and was surprised to see Iroha, one of the other Originals.

"Still at the creators'."

"So you were at Lo-" Miki started. Luka flew across the hallway, trying to cover her mouth, but didn't make it in time.

"La-sama's?"

"Miki!" Luka exclaimed. All the Vocaloids collapsed uncomfortably except for Miki, Iroha and Kaito, who just gazed around the room in shock.

"Oops…" Miki murmured.

* * *

"LOLA-SAMA! LOLA-SAMA!" the two girls exclaimed as they ran up the stairs and exited the cellar. But the house was empty, or so it seemed.

"Lola-sama?" IA asked quietly. A flash of movement from behind the couch. It was Leon's head; he summoned them, and then shushed them when Yukari opened her mouth.

The two girls crawled forward. They ducked behind the couch, and were surprised to see three other Original Vocaloids they knew well. The girl with the black hair and red eyes; the man with the pink hair and green eyes; the boy with the golden hair and golden eyes. Mizki, Yuuma and Lui.

"What is it?" Lola asked. She was sitting on the other side of the Vocaloids, and looked extremely frustrated.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"We're under attack," Miriam told her. Yowa, scared, huddled closer to her.

"Well, we have a problem," IA announced quietly.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait," Miriam whispered back.

"It can't!" Yukari whimpered.

"What's so important?" Lola asked, becoming concerned.

"It's Iroha," IA answered. "She's missing."

* * *

"Run. Lui, run!" the girl screamed at him. She shoved him forward, not caring that he stumbled, and they kept running.

_He's faster than me_, Ring thought. _It's my hair. I know it is._

Ring gathered her hair into her arms and kept running, but it didn't help much. There was just too much of it, and Ring knew she was going to get caught soon. The least she could do was make sure Lui didn't.

"Stop, sinners!" a voice screamed. It was that little girl that looked so much like Yuki Kaai had. Ring hadn't caught her name quite yet, but she was hoping to soon.

"Stop, criminals!" That voice sounded familiar. Ring slowed down a moment, but when the bullet hit the ground at her feet, she sped up again.

"Be careful, Peter!" a feminine voice cried. Why was it Ring expected Piko's name to emerge from the woman's mouth? "If you're gonna shoot, then make sure you hit them!"

"Will do, Michaela!" he called back. Again, Ring felt that it should be Miku's name, not "Michaela".

They came out the air suddenly.

"Ring! Lui! Grab on!" Ring watched Mizki fly through the air in amazement. She leaped at the woman, grabbing onto Lui when he leaped up too. And seemed like they would escape, but then -

_BANG!_

Ring screamed in pain as the bullet lodged itself into her back. Mizki, startled, dropped the bluenette, and watched in horror as she fell back towards the earth. Mizki exchanged a frightened glance with Lui and her partner, Yuuma, but it was too late to save the teen. The hunters were on her in seconds, and they all looked up at the three escapees. Ring was sure that they all looked familiar.

But they couldn't be.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Review!**

**~Katize Luka**


	9. Chapter 8: Talking to Lola

**Hello! How are you? Do you want another chapter? Okay, here you go. Enjoy the 8****th**** chapter of Easy as Cherry Pies and Tuna Rolls! (Man, that's annoying to type. I'm going to abbreviate it from now on, okay?)**

**I do not own Vocaloid. Also, I am sorry if my stories are similar to anyone else's, and I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls**

Life on Earth has changed as we know it. Music and any form of art has become illegal, and the Vocaloids are on the run to prevent from going jail. But will they be able to prevent their feelings from getting in the way? And how will the new girl help love prevail?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Talking to Lola**

"What's going on?" Iroha asked Miki and Kaito. Both shrugged.

"They got like this last time, too," Miki answered. Iroha nodded thoughtfully.

"I see."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh! I'm supposed to ask," Iroha began. "Who else is… well… dead…"

Kaito stared at Iroha for a moment. "Other than Meiko?"

"Yes."

"Lots have disappeared. Those that were killed, that we know of, were Miku, Kiyoteru, Yuki and Big Al."

"Yuki?" Iroha cried, enraged. "They killed a child?"

"Apparently."

"That's just wrong!"

"I know!" Miki piped up. "How could they do such a thing?"

"I don't know…" Iroha replied. "I should call the creators. They need to know this. And I will try my best to refrain from saying their names." The cat-lover pulled out an iPhone and dialled a number. She put it on speaker and held it out in front of the three of them. The other person answered right away.

"Hello?" a desperate feminine voice.

"Hello, this is Iroha calling," Iroha spoke clearly.

"Iroha! Where did you go? Everybody's freaking out!" The voice was whispering. Miki absentmindedly wondered what was going on.

"I'm at Vocaloid Mansion 2," Iroha answered.

"And who else is there with you?" another asked, this one more masculine.

"Um…" Iroha glanced over her shoulder. Luka and Gumi had recovered, and stood to join them.

"Miki, Kaito, Luka, Gumi… SeeU, Oliver… Len, Rin… Lily, Gakupo… Neru, Haku and Teto," Iroha replied.

"That's a lot…" the voice replied.

"That's a good thing, Leon! Now, be quiet. We don't want them to hear us!" the feminine voice hushed.

"What? Who else is there?" Iroha asked hurriedly.

"Vocaloid wise?" the female asked.

"Sure," Iroha answered.

"Um… Mizki, Yuuma and Lui are here… and IA and Yukari, obviously…" the voice trailed off, and a loud bang was heard. "And then us four, of course. But we're not Vocaloids."

"That's true. But what is going on there? What was that loud bang?" By this time, most of the Vocaloids had gathered around the phone, the last ones to recover being SeeU and the twins.

"We're under attack!" another voice screeched in a whisper.

"Calm down, Yowa," Leon said.

"Attack? By who? And where's Ring? Lui? Where's Ring?" Iroha pressed.

"She… she was captured," a small voice said.

"So… she's going to die…" another voice said over the phone.

"Calm down, Yukari, I'm sure she'll be fine." That was IA.

"But… doesn't that mean she'll end up like Meiko? Meiko was captured, too…" Yukari continued.

Kaito had stiffened at the mention of Yowa's name, and he stiffened some more now at Meiko's name. Sensitive topic for him.

"Yeah… actually, that was why I called in the first place. I have some bad news."

"…What?" Lola asked carefully.

"There are more Vocaloids that are… gone…" Iroha continued, speaking very slowly.

"What? Who?" Leon demanded.

"Um…" Iroha glanced at Luka and offered her the phone. Reluctantly, the tuna-lover took it.

"Well, the casualties aren't great in number, but it's still a blow. We've lost Meiko, whom you already know about, but we've also lost Miku, Al, Kiyoteru and Yuki. And possibly Piko. We don't know where he is right now. For all we know, he could be dead."

A silence ensued. Luka handed the phone back to Iroha and turned to give Lily a hug. Even though they had seen Piko a few days ago, they had no idea what could have happened between then and now.

"Thank you, Luka," the voice finally said on the other side. The faint sound of crying could be heard over the phone.

Another silence ensued for a moment. Then the banging stopped on the other side of the door.

"Michaela, I heard talking, but now it's ceased. Do you think they're dead?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Peter. But if we don't break down the security soon, they're gonna go hide somewhere."

"So we have to break it down soon," Peter replied.

"Indeed," Michaela answered.

Lola began whispering again. "IA, Yukari , I want you two to run to the cellar on the count of three, one at a time. Lui, Mizki, Yuuma and Yowa, follow immediately afterwards. Then Miriam, then Leon, and I'll go last. Okay?"

Silence, but Lola's "good" confirmed that everybody has nodded silently. "Okay, IA, on the count of one… two… three."

Scuffling was heard, and then Iroha started speaking again.

"I'll get back to you later, okay? Just wanted to let you know." And with that, Iroha left her creator hanging.

* * *

IA ran for the cellar, not daring to look back. She was glad she was wearing black, for if she were wearing her favourite bright pink colour, she would stand out a lot in the darkness. She crept as low to the ground as she could while still moving fast, but didn't move _too_ fast, in fear she might catch their attention. The Hunters, or whoever they were. All IA knew was that they were dangerous.

She made it to the cellar door, and opened it quietly. She closed it behind her, but not quite all the way, as she darted down the stairs. She ran to the far side of the cellar between the bookshelves to where the secret entrance was, the entrance that would spit them outside of the city, and they could make it to any place in the world, any mansion they wanted. But they had to keep the location of both entrance and exit safe; they didn't know who might try to use the knowledge to their advantage.

IA thought about where the nearest mansion would be. It would be #2, wouldn't it? That was where Iroha had said she had gone. Where it seemed that most of the known surviving Vocaloids were staying. If they had to leave, that was probably where they would end up, too.

Footsteps sounded, and IA pulled tighter into the corner she was sitting in. A faint voice called out her name; it was Yukari. IA replied quietly, telling her friend where she was. A moment later, the rabbit-lover appeared at her side. The white-haired girl gave her a hug.

Mizki and Yuuma were beside them shortly, and then Yowa appeared, her purple hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her green eyes were wide with fear, and she whispered quickly; "Where's Lui? Is he here?"

"No," Mizki replied quietly. "I thought he was coming after you?"

"No," Yowa shook her head urgently. "No, he left before me, after Yuuma!"

"Calm down, Yowa, I'm sure he's OK," Yuuma told her. Yowa nodded.

"Yes, you're probably right. I'm just overreacting."

But when Miriam, Leon and Lola arrived, and Lui still hadn't, that was when they began to panic. And the loud scream from upstairs only made it worse.

"Lui…" Yowa breathed sadly.

"He's gone," Leon agreed.

* * *

**All done! Okay, now I'm going to go work on Vampireloids. :)**

**REVIEW~!**

**~Katize Luka (Nya~!)**


End file.
